warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xem'oru'va Sept
The Xem'oru'va Sept (Also sometimes spelled Zemoru'va in Imperial records) are a Second Phase Sept of the Tau Empire. This Sept have been noted as making extensive use of the Tactics of the Patient Hunter (Kauyon), resulting in their Fire Warriors being some of the most Elite Infantry to have come from the Empire's training academies and battlefields. This Sept is also adept at working closely with their Earth Caste's abilities to innovate and develop new, experimental technology and weaponry for use by the Sept. The most successful testing thus far has been in the use of Sonic weaponry to be used to subdue a planet for colonisation with minimal bloodshed, causing the ranks of Fire Warriors to rarely drop to low numbers and possess relatively high amounts of Gue'vesa Auxiliary Soldiers. Also notably, Shas'o Rev'an Sha, also known as Commander Sunshard, is noted as piloting a unique experimental Battlesuit, called the XV42 'Fury' Battlesuit, developed by the Earth Caste of the Sept. The cold and somewhat harsh conditions of the Sept's planet are beneficial for the members of the Fire, and Water castes. The conditions 'toughen up' those who undergo training to become members of the Fire Caste, whilst the Water Caste have been known to be able to negotiate with those feeling the strain of their training and come close to blows with others to calm them and direct them to the most beneficial outcome for all. History The discovery of what was originally called Halthrow was a difficult decision for the Tau - The native human population were not Imperial, yet they were warrior-like individuals in multiple tribes, very similar to the Tau's own origins. A newly-promoted Commander: Shas'O Rev'an Sha volunteered to lead a small force of Fire Warriors to the planet to attempt to bend the population. Rev'an Sha was noted for his charisma and ability at minimising bloodshed with enemies that could be reasoned with. With Rev'an volunteering, he lead a large number of Elite Fire Warriors to the surface of the planet to meet with the natives - Some tribes resisted the Tau's landing, and were easily annihilated by the Fire Caste. Most of the tribes however, recognised the futility of fighting an enemy that had them outgunned, outnumbered and were a single, unified fighting force. The Elders of each tribe met with the Commander and each agreed to surrender. The tribes that surrendered to the Tau were taken to the fleet to be transported to the nearest Empire Colony for re-education into Gue'vessa Auxiliary units and introduction to the ideals of the Greater Good. This act earned Rev'an a reputation of being both a capable diplomat and excellent Commander, well respected among his people. He was placed in charge of overseeing the colonisation project of Halthrow - Renamed Xem'oru'va, loosely translated into ''Mercy's War, ''in homage to those that fell during the Tau's incursion that were offered the chance to surrender. Rev'an's advisors for the planet were Fio'Vre Eshla to cover the basis of resources, technology, and power sources and Kor'El Ehska, Eshla's twin brother, for establishing the most ideal landing zones to import security, colonists and ships to help protect the planet in the event of an invasion. It would soon prove that this planet was excellent for colonisation - On information from the tribes indoctrinated into the Empire, the planet was rich in raw materials - Sand, heavy water, pure water, geothermal power, iron, stone, fuel and anything else the Tau may need. This abundance of resources would make Xem'oru'va one of the wealthiest planets of the 2nd phase of expansion. Skirmish with the Prince The Sept's most notable conflict of late was coming into contact with a Greenskin Horde and Chaos Warband of Malice the same day. The Tau had headed closer to Ultramar, yet not close enough to warrant an attack on them. They landed on a planet suspected to be rich in resources, hoping to augment their find on their Prime World. The expedition was headed by Shas'el Morava. Immediately upon landing in a seemingly abandoned settlement, the Tau dispatched their stealth teams to sweep the area. The teams noted the area was completely silent with no form of resistance to repel their forces. The stealth teams discovered that within the structures, the inhabitants had in fact been rounded up and tortured or butchered - Many of which had lasting expressions of terror, and others with the eight-pointed star of Chaos cut into their faces. The stealth teams found the same thing in each house they inspected and reported back to their Shas'el. The latter was faced with two options - Leave the planet to either retrieve reinforcements or abandon it, or stay and try to eradicate the forces of Chaos, should they still be present on the planet. He opted to have a guidance beacon built to have reinforcements encroach to the planet in anticipation of overwhelming numbers. Leaving his Earth Caste drones to construct such, Morava took two dozen Fire Warriors and two dozen Kroot combatants to seek out the Chaos worshippers. Category:Tau Sept